User talk:Bunai Di
Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bunai82 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- O Herman (Talk) 21:46, October 29, 2011 Promotion Finally got around to this. I'll need help as real life is slowly eating what's left of my free time. Ask away if you have questions. O Herman (talk) 01:14, November 14, 2013 (UTC) NTA65bz Excuse me, but what is an UTAUloid? I got interested in the wiki, but I don't even know what an UTAUloid is. Is there a page that explains what an UTAUloid is, or can you explain to me? NTA65bz, wanna chat? 08:31, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Haha... I just realized that loid could be taken from Android...! Thanks for the help! :) :D :> NTA65bz, wanna chat? 09:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Yasashi Nerio Could you you please help? My yasashi neiro page looks so weird, could you please fix it up, add borders because I barely know anything about computer language. Also could you fix the download link I doesn't work I put it up on my. Youtube on Dogeloid. Sorry I trying not to be pushy but Im new to Utau and the wikia and. I would like my UTAU page to look profession, if you could help I would be very thankful - 05:20, July 18, 2014‎ Yasashi Nerio :I can try. Since the table coding is still being used and is difficult for some people I created the infobox template. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:56, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering if you can hellp me with a few things I just need to know how this wiki works coz Im new at wikis and I hope that this is the fun one to be in Thank you Takahiro.genesis (talk) 18:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I want to add my UTAU but I can not figure out how to do it. Can you please tell me how to do it? (: ~MeikoKatsuma200 Hello! Is wondering if you could lock my page: Aoi Megumi A member named Unown Phantump has been editing my page without my permision and has been post mean things on my page. I have had to change the name on my page twice because of it. If you can do this it would be very helpful! Thanks, AbigailWK BUNAI? You run the UTAU wiki, too?! Musa Hii Bunai82 . Thank you for the welcome into UTAU wiki . c: If I need your assistance , I will make sure to ask ~! ♥ --ChiyoNe (talk) 08:14, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm asking to become an administrator as I am very active on this wikia and I try to prevent vandilism as effective as I could. Also, if you don't want me to be, you wouldn't mind locking Peiton Emujia for me, right? IP blocking request! Hello, is it possible to block this IP? 89.99.250.202 I just earlier got a notification about some changes in one of my pages, and I revised it, to see that most of the description where changed into profanities. I just passed the last 10 minutes reformating my page back to where it was before. That IP also changed a lot of others UTAU pages with the same kind of informations. By so, I wish the 89.99.250.202 IP address to be blocked if possible. Thank you! LoboRaptorLo (talk) 22:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC)LoboRaptorLo Ito Rini Hello, I've been having trouble with a problem. On http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ito_Rini I can't seem to use any other image than that image. I try other images like http://sta.sh/0p4z1e5o866 (which is just a close up version) the image won't show anything. I added .png and .jpg but nothing happened. Is there something I'm doing wrong or is it simpily my computer? Wakachii (talk) 12:16, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Wakachii Ahh nevermind, I was wondering but for some reason I can't save my edit to the page Iko Rini. When I click the little box to check I'm not a robot it pulls up the varifation thing where you select which are foods,moutains,rv's ect. For some reason I can't click anything It's like the window isint even there. (Sorry for my terrible spelling.) Wakachii (talk) 03:46, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Wakachii PapaBear Koanye Hello Bunai82. I only want to ask if we can freely change some lil descriptions on some UTAUs, i did a bit for Mine Laru, if it's ok, if not, i'll put it back to normal! Just answer back plz :3 Koanye (talk) 02:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC)PapaBear Koanye By the way, is it not accepted if my UTAU picture is from a real WebSite? Koanye (talk) 13:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC)Koanye :If you mean "real website" as in you're trying to pass off someone elses work as your own, then yes, it wouldn't be a good idea to upload it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC) New UTAU infobox Hello, Bunai82. I created a infobox for UTAU that could help articles to organize information in a smaller space instead of tables. You can find a preview in my sandbox here with an example using Uta Utane. It's not finished, but I wanted your opinion. Should I keep going? Could it be a new standart for the Utau Wikia, once it's finished? I really think this could help in the visualization of important information. Thanks for the attention. Luk3Master (talk) 17:46, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Hello. :I was really considering updating the infoboxes on this wiki (for those who still wanted to use it), and this is a lovely visual. Thanks for the suggestion. I just need to figure out how to arrange all the additional information for the article. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC)